Cyferbyn a
by LlewellynPrince
Summary: Opposites do attract even if they don’t like each other and following the tradition of Cyn Adeg Rhyw and because incinera commented that I should write an EliTommy lemon since no one else has so here it is.


Title: Cyferbyn a+

Author: Llewellynprince

Rating: Porn-21

Fandom: Young Avengers

Notes: Because incinera commented on that I should write an Eli/Tommy lemon since no one else has so here it is.

Summary: Opposites do attract even if they don't like each other and following the tradition of Cyn Adeg Rhyw.

* * *

Eli glanced up from the TV just in time to see Tommy zip in and out of the kitchen before heading back to his room. Like Teddy, Tommy pretty much lived at the Young Avengers base since he didn't get along with his parents.

And it was a pain in the ass, since the white haired speedster wasn't known for his cleanliness. Eli was forever picking up after him since no one in their right mind would ask Kate and Cassie was, just, well Cassie, they didn't have the heart to ask her to do housework when she was _Ant-man's_ daughter. After all, he was an_ Avenger_.

"Tommy, stop making a mess!" Eli yelled after his team mate, well, team mate was a subjective word…

Tommy yelled something back that Eli didn't catch and was glad he couldn't. Tommy was known for his colorful vocabulary.

Eli settled for glaring after him before going back to the George Washing biography on the history channel, 'Washington the Warrior'.

George Washington was his hero.

* * *

Tommy sighed; changing channels with lightening speed before settling on a brainless aliens attacking movie on sci-fi…which probably wasn't the safest thing to watch considering his twin brother was dating an alien emperor that Tommy liked to tease and who was very over protective of his twin.

Tommy opened his soda as the opening credits started.

Within the first ten minutes Tommy had already identified the hero, the heroine, the evil bad guy, and who was going to die and when. It looked promising.

Half an hour later and Tommy was staring avidly at the screen, leaning forward over his popcorn, watching in fascination as the heroines shirt got ripped off again and her breast bounced almost out of her bra again and the heroes shirt came off for the first time (of many Tommy suspected) and his muscles looked huge and gleaming _again_.

Tommy was pretty sure the sex scene was coming up soon.

So he glared at Eli when the other boy barged in.

"Can I help you Lt?"

"Haha, what are your cloths doing in the washroom?"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "I was washing them."

"I didn't know you knew how to use the washing machine," Eli snapped back.

"Nice comeback soldier boy."

"Next time pick up your laundry," Eli growled, dumping the cloths on the floor by the bed.

"Hey, I just washed those!"

Eli glared. "Then pick them up next time."

"You could have just left them there," Tommy glared back, not moving.

"They were in the way."

"What your grandpa not doing your laundry anymore?"

Eli's scowl darkened.

Tommy glared back.

Eli cleared his throat.

"What?"

"Are you at least going to pick them up?"

"Later," Tommy said offhandedly.

"Is the movie that good?" Eli asked sarcastically.

"Yes."

Pause.

"What's it called?"

"Spider. Itsaboutanalienspider."

"Huh."

Eli stepped further in to the room to get a better view of the TV. Kate, Cassie, Billy, even Vision had ask, okay told him to try and get along better with Tommy, he's pretty sure they told Tommy the same thing since he hasn't told Eli to get out yet.

Notably Teddy had stayed out of any discussion involving Tommy and Eli and getting along and he always looked quietly amused when the others lectured him and Tommy on team work and friendship. Actually he looked like he knew something no one else did and he refused to say anything, which was starting to bug Eli. But if it was important Teddy would have told him so he figured it was something the other boy just found amusing. He would get it out of him eventually.

"What's happened so far?"

"Thespidercamebacktoearthonaspaceshuttleandinfectedabucnhofsoldierandnowtheladydocterandherteamistryingtokillit."

"Hmmm."

"More interesting then your George Washington bio."

Eli snorted, "I wouldn't say that yet," he closed the door and moved so he was standing by the bed.

After a moment Tommy shrugged nonchalantly and scooted over.

Eli took the hint and sat down.

Ten minutes later and Eli was trying not to grimace as the spider broke out of the guy's leg, bigger then before.

Tommy was staring in fascination.

"I can't believe you like this."

"I can't believe you like the history channel."

"At least that's real."

Eli gapped and turned to Tommy. "You did not just throw popcorn at me."

Tommy glanced sideways and threw another, then smirked when he ducked the piece Eli threw back. Eli growled Tommy was, once again, starting to get on his nerves.

"You should just give up Eli, you'll never hit me."

Eli growled and solved the problem of not being able to hit Tommy by tackling him.

"Hey, that's cheating! No super strength."

"First off, this is a fight it's not fair, and two you have super speed so we're even."

"Dude do you ever relax and stop lecturing people?"

"I don't lecture everybody!"

"Just me!"

"You're the only one who needs it constantly!"

"Teddy and Billy got lecture yesterday and we didn't even have a fight!"

"I lectured them because they were making out in the kitchen again!"

"EWWW! Don't tell me that!"

"You asked!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"DIDNOTDIDNOTDIDNOTDIDNOTDIDNOTDIDNOT!"

"Tommy!" Eli roared and they continued wrestling over the small bed. The really small bed, ridiculously small bed, he was going to have to talk to Kate about that because the bed Teddy and Billy usually shared when they stayed over was huge.

"That's because they share it."

"I said that out loud?"

"Yes."

"Kate has a big bed too."

"She paid for everything."

"So does Cassie."

"She's the only other girl, she gets a big bed."

"I actually don't have a problem with her getting a big bed, but I want one too."

"Talk to Kate."

"Fine I will, but aren't you supposed to be team leader?"

"Kate is team treasurer, she controls the money."

"Why?"

"Because it's hers!"

"So!"

"You want a big bed, go buy a big bed, you've got money too!"

"Hey, watch the head!"

"Stop moving!"

"No! Thatmeansyou'dwin!"

Eli growled. "Your going to lose anyway, ow, dammit watch your elbows that hurt!"

"Ha! That's what you get for trying to-Hey! No fair!"

Eli smirked as he finally pinned Tommy's arms above his head. The speedster glared up at him and struggled, then settled for locking his legs around Eli and squeezing.

Eli grunted. "Hey, watch it. You're going to break my ribs."

"Let me up!"

"Say I won."

"No!"

"Then I'm not letting go!"

"Then I'm breaking your ribs."

Eli glared and pressed his body down, forcing Tommy's legs to loosen.

"Hey, that's not-……whoa."

Eli blushed, looking down at Tommy who was sporting a matching blush. "Are you…"

"NO! Are you…"

"……"

Both boys moved suddenly, trying to get away, only to jerk back to their original positions when their hard-ons brushed.

Whoa, that was weird. Tommy shifted experimentally, but the position made it practically impossible to move without something brushing.

Weird, Weird WEIRD!

But not that bad…

Kinda nice actually…

………………………………

Eli stared down at Tommy, frozen as the other boy squirmed. Tommy had a look of scrunched concentration on his face, staring down at their crotches as he did, like he was trying to figure out what was happening every time they touched. Tommy better tell him when he figured it out.

Eli bit his lip as Tommy moved again, shifting down. On reflex Eli pressed down again and they both gasped.

Weird.

WEIRD.

WEIRD!

And good.

Eli was staring down at him with a weird, kinda fascinated look on his face and before Tommy really registered what was happening Eli had leaned down a pressed a quick kiss on his lips. Pulling back before Tommy could register what had happened and staring at him again.

Tommy used his super speed and placed three quick, similar kissed on Eli's mouth before he could react and then finally paused long enough for Eli to actually do something.

And at first the kiss was just lips, but Tommy's patience ran out after a little while and he opened his mouth, sucking Eli's tongue into his mouth like he'd seen in the movies. It took a moment but after bumping noses a couple times they found an angle that worked and then they just had to work on the breathing thing.

They settled on wet opened mouth kisses and quick deep breaths and for a while they just laid like that, rubbing against each other slowly. Eli released his hands, resting his elbows between Tommy's arms and ribs, while Tommy rested his hands on Eli's shoulders, arms out wide, it was going to get uncomfortable fast but for the moment it worked.

Tommy's legs tightened around his waist, and Eli pulled back, catching the other Young Avenger's eye.

"Errr, so……"

They stared at each other.

"Hrmm…………"

"So………"

"Doyouwanttohavesex?"

"Yes!"

They both went for their cloths, shirts not proving to be much of a problem.

"Tommy, move your legs," Eli grunted frantically working at his pants.

Tommy did and mirrored his actions stripping out of his own bottoms. "Hey, I want to top!"

Eli snorted. "Not a chance."

Tommy glared. "Then forget it," he crossed his arms over his chest, granted he probably looked ridiculous considering he was naked and his legs were spread wide.

If he didn't get to top then they could forget this whole thing, because as desperate and turned on as he was unless he was suddenly hit with the Majesdanian flu he wasn't sleeping with Eli, ever…okay, yes he was, like now.

"OHhhhhh……" Tommy's eyes crossed as Eli went for his neck with a very eager mouth, pressing their bodies back together and now it was skin on skin and it felt like he was wrapped around a furnace.

A furnace with really soft skin and hard muscle.

After a while and an uncomfortable elbow to the stomach they figured out that the position wasn't really working for the dry humping they were trying to get a rhythm for and Eli cursed.

A first, but Tommy would dwell on that later.

"Waitwaitwiat! Icandothis, holdstill." Tommy muttered, worming his hands down to Eli's hips and gripping hard before pulling Eli's and lifting his and setting a blistering pace.

"I will never diss super speed again," Eli groaned.

Tommy laughed through his moan. "I'll never diss super soldier syndrome again."

Eli gave an almost feral smirk and Tommy growled in return.

And then they were kissing again and it was still sloppy and wet and not very good but they were fine with that because it felt good to them and that was all that really mattered.

But pretty soon it was enough and Tommy was squirming as Eli snaked a hand between his legs.

"Want me to jerk you off?"

"No, just hurry."

Eli nodded, sweat dripping off his forehead and falling onto Tommy's burning skin.

He couldn't believe his first time was going to be with Tommy.

He couldn't believe his first time was going to be with Eli…and he wasn't even on top.

Tommy groaned, opening his legs as far as possible as Eli's fingers pressed deeper and the burn faded. He was impossibly turned on and impossibly terrified at exactly how turned on he was. And that made it all the more trilling and hot.

"Elicomeon!" Tommy started pressing back on Eli's fingers as soon as the burn disappeared and he was rushed with pleasure. If felt like he was full, over the top, and pouring down the sides. And the way his cock was rubbing against Eli's abs felt damn good to. "Elielielielielieli! Come. On."

"Hold on, do you have-"

"Drawer."

Eli grabbed the lube out of the drawer and resolved to ask Tommy later why it was strawberry flavored.

Tommy's body arched back as Eli pressed in, trying to take it slow and failing miserably. Tommy however didn't seem to mind, just whimpered when Eli stopped.

Tommy shifted as his muscles stretched, adjusting to the intrusion and as soon as the discomfort was gone he pressed back, urging the other boy to move and he did, sliding in and out in maddingly slow moves and there was now way Tommy was going to last long.

Eli wasn't going to either and quickly moved to find the best agnle, not bothering with rhythm.

And he found it quickly.

From then on it was a tangle of too longs limbs, bodies slippery with sweat, and two energetic, turned on teen age boys.

The minute Eli's cock hit his prostate Tommy's back bowed and he came, tightening around Eli and bringing the other boy with him into oblivion.

By the time Tommy came back to reality from the little white paradise he'd been floating in for at least ten minutes, Eli was on his back and Tommy was half on half off his chest.

Eli's eyes were closed but he was obviously awake, hand resting on Tommy's back, twitching every once in a while as the other boy measured his breathing.

On screen the heroine kicked the alien spider's ass.

* * *

"I told you they'd get to it eventually, all your meddling actually slowed them down," Teddy told Kate.

"It did not," she argued.

"At least they finally did it." Cassie commented.

"What are you guys talking about?" Billy asked eyes wide and face perplexed. Teddy gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I do not understand?" Vision said.

* * *

…finite…


End file.
